harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition
Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life (Special Edition) (~牧場物語～ワンダフルライフ Bokujō Monogatari: Oh! Wonderful Life (First Print Limited Edition) lit. Ranch Story: Oh! Wonderful Life (First Print Limited Edition)~ is a PlayStation 2 game which is an improved version of A Wonderful Life, featuring minor changes and add-ons. 'Plot' True to its name, the game progresses through the main character's entire adult life, from young adulthood to old age. However, numerous years are skipped as the game is progressed. NPCs in the game, including the main character's son/daughter and wife also grow older as time passes. The game takes place in the small village of Forget-Me-Not Valley. The basic plot is similar to several previous Harvest Moon games: the main character, a young man, inherits a somewhat run-down farm after the death of his father. 'Notable changes' *New animals to own! *Mukumuku's appearance. *The choice between a son or daughter. *A "heaven mode" or free play mode is unlocked after your game's ending *The second chapter is called "A Birth", in AWL, it is called "Happy Birthday". *Lumina is eligible for marriage, and grows the chapter after your marriage whether you choose to marry her or not. *New options. *New dialogues. *Goat can be sold! *A few cooking changes 'Characters' *Takakura - Your Farm : He is your father's old friend. He will help you with his advice about living as farmer. He also will do your request such as buying animal, selling crops and animal produces, buying tools, doing upgrade and expansion, etc. *Marlin - Vesta's Farm *Vesta - Vesta's Farm *Celia - Vesta's Farm *Carter - The Dig Site : You must ask him to be able to dig on the dig site. you can take everything you get when digging except "Tablets". *Flora - The Dig Site *Romana - The Villa *Sebastian - The Villa *Lumina - The Villa *Patrick - Pyrotechnics Hut *Kassey - Pyrotechnics Hut *Gustafa - His Yurt * Dr. Hardy - Visitor in Chapter One, lives in Galen's old house from Chapter Two and beyond. *Van - Beside Inner inn : Visitor who comes on the 3rd and 8th day of each season. You can sell items that you get from foraging, fishing, and mining to him. he also can be bargained to buy your item on higher price. *Wally - Houses *Hugh - Houses *Chris - Houses *Grant - moves into houses in chapter 2 *Katie - moves into houses in chapter 2 *Samantha - moves into houses in chapter 2 *Cody - Cody's Studio *Nic - Sprite Tree *Nak - Sprite Tree *Flak - Sprite Tree *Mr. Potts- Sprite Tree : The empty pot in sprite tree, talk to this 100 times in chapter 1 and you'll get the chance to choose for a daughter or a son. *Mukumuku- Woods (winter only) *Daryl- Daryl's Lab *Griffin- Blue bar *Muffy- Blue bar *Ruby- Inner inn *Rock- Inner inn *Nami- Inner inn *Tim- Inner Inn *Tartan - Takakura's House(will be brought by Takakura in chapter 2) *Murrey- Seen around the valley (often in the woods) *Nina- Village house, (Dies in between chapters 1 and 2) *Galen- Village houses, (Moves into house near Vesta's farm after Nina dies) *Your child- Your house (is available after the first year) 'Marriage' There are four bachelorettes available for marriage including: *Muffy *Celia *Nami *Lumina (Special-Edition Exclusive) 'Gallery' Luminas child+Your daughter (chapter 2).jpg|Lumina's Son/The Protagonist's Daughter (Chapter 2) Your daughter (chapter 3).jpg|The Protagonist's Daughter (Cahpter 3) Your daughter chapter 4.jpg|The Protagonist's Daughter (Chapter 4) Your daughter (chapters 5 and 6).jpg|The Protagonist's Daughter (Chapter 5 and 6) 924390 20050519 screen027.jpg|The daughter's stages in life 924390 20050519 screen028.jpg|The bacherlorettes and their children Category:Playstation 2 Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life SE